Clase del '98
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Las reuniones de ex alumnos siempre son aburridas ¿No? Para Harry, quién está pasando por un complicado momento en su vida personal, la invitación a una fiesta de ex alumnos de Hogwarts no parece ser la gran cosa. Prefiere quedarse en casa, pero Mione no se lo permitirá ni aunque se hiele el infierno, así que decide asistir y morir de aburrimiento ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


**_Notas de la autora:_** Hello. La idea del fic surgió luego de ver la nueva entrega de American Pie, hace varios meses, pero fue hasta ahora que encontré la inspiración para plasmarla en papel digital. Debo destacar que la historia no tiene nada que ver con la peli, pero la idea de un reencuentro de ex alumnos puso a volar mi imaginación, y aquí tienen el resultado ¡Enjoy!

**_Aclaratoria:_** Línea temporal intacta, hasta la batalla de Hogwarts. De ahí en adelante, todo corre por cuenta de la casa XD

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes y el backgraund son todos de la Reina Jo. Los hechos relatados aquí son de mi autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia ^^,

* * *

**..**

**Clase del '98**

**..**

— ¿E-estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Blaise?

El castaño miraba al moreno con gesto aterrado, mientras este contemplaba con admiración una pequeña botella de vidrio color rojo sangre, cuyo contenido era muy líquido y transparente. En la etiqueta de la pócima se podía leer "_Smells Like Teen Spirit: Fiestee cómo universitario. Ya luego pensará en las consecuencias. Efectos secundarios: Posible pérdida de la memoria inmediata._"

—Tranquilízate, Theodore. Nadie lo sabrá. Además, si no lo hago, moriremos del aburrimiento esta noche.

—Es sólo que… ¿Y si las cosas se salen de control?

—Oh, vamos, Nott, no seas cobarde. Nadie se ha muerto por beber una poción deshinibidora…

—No hablo de la poción, hablo de las consecuencias... La gente tiene sentido común por algo, ¿sabes?

—Relájate, Theo. No pasará nada. Recuerda que la poción hace que olvides lo que hiciste mientras estabas bajo su efecto. Algo así como un efecto resaca. ¡Es un ganar-ganar!

— ¿Y cómo justificaremos que medio Hogwarts esté en ruinas? Digo, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control…

—Un sencillo hechizo de limpieza, Theo, y nadie jamás sabrá lo que pasó en esa fiesta. Y si alguien se diera cuenta, siempre podemos recurrir a un Obliviate colectivo —dijo el moreno, guiñándole un ojo al castaño—. Ya quiero ver lo que sucederá cuando todos se conviertan en colegiales buscando fiesta. Espero ver las boobbies de Granger o las de Lovegood, o te aseguro que pediré al de la tienda que me regrese mis galeones.

—Eres despreciable, Zabini…

—Lo sé, cariño, muchas gracias…

...

—_Harry, no puedes simplemente encerrarte. No es sano. Además, Neville y Luna han trabajado tanto para que la fiesta se haga…_

Un agotado Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama, discutiendo vía teléfono móvil con su mejor amiga. El hombre de cabellos azabache y mirada esmeralda cambiaba constantemente la oreja en la que apoyaba su móvil, pues la discusión se había extendido por varias decenas de minutos. Su plan de convencer a Hermione de que estaba demasiado cansado para asistir a la fiesta no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—Mione, por enésima vez, ¡no-quiero-ir-a-la-fiesta! Simplemente no me apetece responder incómodas preguntas acerca de mi divorcio, eso es todo.

—_Harry James Potter, sabes perfectamente que nadie te hará sentir incómodo. Es más que una fiesta de ex alumnos, son nuestros amigos, y nuestros amigos jamás…_

—También estarán los ex alumnos de Slytherin —atajó el moreno, buscando desesperadamente una salida—. No creo que ningún Slytherin pierda la oportunidad de hacerme sentir miserable. Sobre todo cierto rubio…

—_Oh, vamos, Harry. Te he dicho que Draco ha cambiado. He trabajado con él cuando necesito información de San Mungo para algún caso del Departamento y siempre es muy amable y profesional. Han pasado 10 años, Harry Potter. La gente suele madurar. Además estoy segura de que Neville y Luna no permitirán que nadie se meta contigo..._

—Así que seré el niño mimado de la fiesta… —comentó Harry, con sorna.

Ignorando olímpicamente el sarcasmo en la frase de Harry, Hermione continuó.

_—Luna me aseguró que la fiesta no será una batalla campal entre casas. No lo sé. Tal vez piensa esparcir algo de poción anti-motín… El punto es que TIENES que estar allí._

—No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te prometa que iré ¿Cierto?

—_Si llego a sospechar que no aparecerás, regresaré de Hogwarts en un thestral y te llevaré a la fiesta a patadas._

Sopesando sus opciones, y sabiéndose derrotado, Harry dio un suspiro de resignación y accedió.

—Está bien, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Tú ganas. Iré a la fiesta que nuestros amigos los profesores de Hogwarts han organizado tan amablemente —aceptó, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz y tratando de imitar un poco el tono de Hermione, pues la chica había dicho esa frase infinitas veces mientras trataba de convencerlo—. Pero llegaré elegantemente tarde, ¿está bien? Si debo ir, al menos quiero llegar a la hora que me plazca.

—_Si no hay remedio _—respondió la chica, con una innegable sonrisa en su voz—. _Sólo recuerda llevar los colores de Gryffindor en alguna prenda. No entiendo eso de querer que nos identifiquemos, pero fue idea de Neville…_

— _¿Lograste convencer a Harry? _—Se escuchó decir a Ron, lejos del auricular— _Pobre hombre, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse._

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse cuando escuchó un sonoro _AUCH_ por parte de su amigo pelirrojo. Seguramente Hermione le había lanzado cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

—Iré, y llevaré algo de Gryffindor, Mione ¿Ya puedo colgar? Me duele la oreja…

Satisfecha, la chica dio un sonidito aprobatorio, para luego agregar:

—_Recuerda los thestrals, Harry. Cumpliré mi promesa si no apareces. Ron y yo saldremos para allá en una horas, para ayudar a los chicos. Nos vemos _—y colgó.

Harry se desperezó en la cama, y se levantó. Ya estaba en pijamas, pues pensaba que podría zafarse de la fiesta. Lo mejor sería que comenzara por ducharse y encontrar algo que ponerse, sin mencionar el "detalle Gryffindor" que debía llevar también. Llegar a Hogwarts no sería problema. Podía aparecerse en Hogsmeade y caminar hasta el castillo. No, el verdadero problema sería encontrar algo que ponerse entre ese desastroso caos al que llamaba hogar.

Hacían tres meses que se había mudado de su casa en Marylebone a un departamento de soltero en Charing Cross, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Había decidido dejarle la casa a Ginny tras su divorcio, pues ella se había rehusado a aceptar la mitad de la herencia de su ex marido, la cual el ojiverde le había ofrecido.

La pelirroja había llevado magníficamente bien todo el asunto del divorcio con Harry. No había armado un escándalo, ni hacía declaraciones en la prensa. No había sacado la ropa de su marido hasta que él mismo la llevo al cuarto de invitados. Incluso lo saludaba en las mañanas al salir al trabajo y en las noches al regresar. Fueron prácticamente compañeros de cuarto hasta que la sentencia de divorcio fue firmada, y Harry decidió irse a vivir por su cuenta. Ginny le había ofrecido quedarse en la casa de Marylebone el tiempo que quisiera, pues ella partiría con las Holyhead Harpies por un par de meses, pero el pelinegro rechazó la oferta y buscó un departamento de soltero.

La vida de soltero no estaba tan mal. Era autosuficiente gracias a todos esos años sirviendo a los Dursley. Sabía cocinar, lavar la ropa y hacer la limpieza, cosa que mantuvo su nuevo apartamento en un estado presentable y hasta admirable para ser un hombre con 6 años de casado. Lo que en realidad presentó el decaimiento del lugar fue enterarse de que Ginny había regresado de su gira con las Harpies y que no había ido a buscarle. Extrañaba a su ex esposa, y aún sentía un profundo amor por ella, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que si no le había llamado al llegar, tal vez no le buscara más.

Harry había mantenido la secreta esperanza de que esa gira refrescara la mente y el corazón de la pelirroja, y que regresara para buscarlo. Para volver a formar una familia con él. No fue así. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para saber que si ella había decidido definitivamente cortar la relación, su matrimonio estaba completamente acabado. Así que el último mes, Harry había estado demasiado deprimido para salir a otro lugar que no fuera el Cuartel o la casa de Ron y Hermione, y mucho más para hacer los quehaceres.

Luego de descubrir que toda su ropa de salir estaba limpia, se decidió por un traje de chaqueta gris con una camisa blanca. Luego buscó entre las cosas sin desempacar y consiguió su querida bufanda de Gryffindor. Era mediados de Julio y las noches eran cálidas, así que utilizaría la bufanda cómo un accesorio metiéndola tras la solapa de la chaqueta, y no como generalmente suele llevarse.

Habiendo escogido todo, Harry entró a la ducha, con la esperanza de disipar sus crecientes dudas acerca de asistir a la fulana fiesta.

...

Pasaban de las 10pm y Harry aún no estaba listo. Se distrajo viendo un programa de TV muggle luego de la ducha, en el cual una chica rubia con pinta de camarera coqueteaba con un vampiro pelinegro, otro vampiro rubio y un fornido hombre lobo, mientras las más extrañas y sexuales cosas les pasaban a todos los habitantes de un pueblo de Luisiana, Estados Unidos. _Si de verdad supieran cómo son los hombres lobo, no querrían ponerlos en una serie de tv_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras observaba con atención cómo la chica rubia era mordida por enésima vez en el cuello y de sus manos salían destellos refulgentes como defensa.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y tuvo que vestirse apresuradamente. Se vio en el espejo, acomodó la bufanda y salió a la calle. No podía aparecerse desde su casa, pues sus numerosos aparatos electrónicos podrían resultar afectados, así que fue en busca de algún rincón apartado de la calle y desapareció.

Hogsmeade estaba tranquilo. Una suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles y resonaba entre la estrecha callejuela que Harry había elegido para aparecerse. Le pareció que sería mejor aparecer en un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera reconocerle y mucho menos preguntarle cómo estaba llevando lo del divorcio.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter. Creo que hemos tenido la misma idea…

Una aterciopelada voz sonó detrás de Harry, quien tomó instintivamente su varita y se volteó para encarar a su acompañante. Una parte de él había reconocido el peculiar modo de arrastrar las palabras, pero se negaba a pensar que su suerte fuese tan mala.

—No, No, Potty. No apuntamos con la varita a nuestros ex compañeros de clase. Mucho menos cuando ambos estamos invitados a una aburrida fiesta de reencuentro.

Inmediatamente, Harry dejó la postura defensiva para adoptar una perspicaz. Recordó que estaba allí para asistir a una fiesta, y seguramente el rubio también estaba invitado. Cuando decidió que Malfoy no representaba una amenaza (al menos no una que necesitara el uso de varita), el moreno guardó el instrumento, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Este gesto hizo que el rubio se acercara más hacia la luz de la callejuela, dejándose ver por completo. Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro con camisa de seda en color gris plomo, y utilizaba la bufanda de Slytherin del mismo modo que Harry usaba la de Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Apareciéndome en un lugar apartado para no recibir miradas curiosas.

— ¿No deberías estar ya en la fiesta? Son casi las 11…

— ¿No deberías estarlo tú también?

Los hombres se miraron a los ojos desafiantemente por un par de segundos, luego de lo cual Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal, subiéndose la chaqueta con la esperanza de no ser reconocido. Al cabo de un momento, el rubio lo imitó. No valía la pena seguir discutiendo, si al fin y al cabo era más que evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba yendo a la fiesta por gusto y gana. Silenciosamente, ambos hombres se dirigieron al camino que conducía al castillo.

— ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? —Preguntó Harry cuando estaban a mitad de camino, sin poder contener su vena investigadora.

—No me apetecía venir, pero alguien muy insistente me ha… persuadido. Dijo que sin mí la fiesta sería muy aburrida —comentó el rubio, con la mirada fija en el castillo—. Así que decidí venir, pero con un "elegante retraso". Si he de venir, llegaré a la hora que me dé la gana…

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo el moreno, un tanto divertido por la elección de palabras de Malfoy— Si no está en mis manos quedarme en casa, al menos llegaré tarde.

—Intuyo que al niño-que-vivió tampoco le apetecía venir a esta tonta fiesta…

—Pues no, la verdad. Lo último que quiero es tener un montón de gente preguntándome cómo estoy llevando mi situación. Tener que sonreírles y no poder decir "sus preguntas son un dolor en el trasero, ya déjenme en paz" no es la forma en la que me gustaría pasar mi noche del viernes.

—Ya veo. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que le sonrías a una multitud, sabré que les estás llamando "dolor en el trasero". Eso no se vería muy bien en tu Orden de Merlín ¿No, Potty? —dijo el rubio, viendo a Harry de soslayo—. Hemos llegado.

—Así parece —confirmó Harry, ignorando el comentario de Slytherin, a pesar de que le había parecido un tanto hilarante.

— ¿Y ahora cómo llegamos al gran comedor? Las puertas principales están cerradas…

— Sígueme.

Harry guió a Malfoy por los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo, hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una habitación contigua al Gran Comedor. Como Harry había supuesto, la entrada por ese lugar estaba abierta, así que la atravesaron rápidamente para dirigirse a la aburrida fiesta.

—Está todo muy callado… ¿Crees que hayamos llegado tarde y todos estén muertos del aburrimiento? —Preguntó Malfoy, casi en un susurro.

—No lo sé. Hay que entrar. Si no llego, Hermione me matará.

—Después de ti, oh gran Harry Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario. Luego probó la manija, que estaba abierta, y entró con el rubio siguiéndole. Al entrar Malfoy chocó directamente con la espalda de Harry, quién se había quedado paralizado casi en el umbral con un rictus de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Potter, ¿Qué…? Oh…. —se escuchó decir al rubio, quien al ver el estado del Gran Comedor también había adoptado una expresión de sorpresa.

La entrada al lugar debía estar hechizada con algún tipo de Muffliato para acallar el estruendo, pues en el Gran Comedor resonaban a todo volumen lo que parecían ser canciones del grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth. El lugar estaba hecho un caos. Confeti y serpentinas en el piso. Las mesas volteadas con las patas hacia arriba y en un confuso desorden. Sillas esparcidas aquí y allá, algunas invertidas, otras ocupadas por gente riéndose a carcajadas. Todas las esquinas parecían estar ocupadas por parejas, en su mayoría Slytherin, que se besuqueaban y manoseaban cómo si no hubiera mañana. Harry creyó reconocer en una de ellas a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero se negó en redondo a volver la mirada para confirmar.

Algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hacían un corrillo alrededor de Ernie Mcmillan y Justin Fintch-Fletchley, quienes bebían algo parecido a la cerveza de mantequilla de unos embudos gigantes. Otros más estaban sentados fumando de una extraña pipa que expedía un humo de color azul. Algunos Gryffindor correteaban sin rumbo, y con cortinas enrolladas al cuerpo a modo de toga griega. Harry creyó reconocer a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Tomas entre los que correteaban, con vasos llenos de licor rojizo en una mano. Había un sujeto Hufflepuff literalmente guindado de una lámpara decorativa que seguramente Neville o Luna habían colocado para darle ambiente al lugar.

Un Slytherin se hallaba enzarzado en una pelea con uno de los cuadros de la pared. Dos Ravenclaw daban vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, agarrados de las manos y tirando al suelo al que se acercaba demasiado. Y Hannah Abbott, montada sobre una silla, intentaba alcanzar la gigantesca pancarta hechizada que colgaba encima de la mesa de los profesores y que rezaba "Bienvenidos, Clase del '98".

— ¡Hola, chicos! Veo que se han unido a la celebración.

La voz de Zabini los sacó de su estupefacción, trayéndolos de regreso al presente, donde esa mala imitación de las fiestas de fraternidad muggle no tenía sentido alguno.

—Blaise, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Malfoy a su amigo, quién venía acompañado por un intranquilo Theodore Nott. Harry lo reconoció del ministerio, pero jamás habían cruzado palabra.

—La fiesta se ha ido un poco de las manos… Está comprobado que estos ex alumnos no se divierten mucho en su vida común, y vinieron a derraparse precisamente en Hogwarts.

El rubio le dio una mirada inquisidora, y luego agregó:

— ¿Y cómo es que tú y Theo no están correteando, o fumando, o bebiendo, o haciendo cualquiera de las estupideces que esta gentuza está haciendo? —Lo agarró por la solapa de la chaqueta y preguntó— ¿Qué tienes Tú que ver en esto, Zabini?

— ¿Yo? Nada Draco. Esta gente se ha vuelto completamente loca de repente. Theo y yo no podemos explicarnos qué ha pasado. Aunque de algo sí estamos seguros: Esa Lavander Brown no se anda con cuentos a la hora de enseñar sus… atributos…

Con un gesto de visible asco Malfoy soltó al moreno, quien se limitó a acomodarse la chaqueta. Tanto él como Theodore estaban identificados con gafetes con el escudo de Slytherin y parecían bastante bien en comparación con los demás ocupantes de la sala.

—Aparentemente lo único que ha sobrevivido al desastre es la mesa de ponche —puntualizó Harry, mientras señalaba con una mano hacia la mesa decorada, que estaba intacta.

—Oh, sí, el ponche… —dijo Blaise, con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Imagino que Longbottom o Lovegood encantaron la mesa para impedir accidentes. La verdad es que está delicioso ¿Quieren un poco?

Ambos hombres miraron a Blaise con suspicacia, pero le siguieron hasta la mesa dónde el Slytherin tomó dos vasos y sirvió en ellos ponche de color rosa. Un estruendo se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Hannah Abbott había alcanzado su objetivo, y ahora yacía en el suelo riendo como loca mientas la pancarta le caía sobre la cabeza. Harry apartó la vista para volverla hacia Zabini, quién en un gesto impresionantemente rápido se había guardado en la chaqueta lo que parecía ser una pequeña botella roja. El Slytherin había sido rápido, pero no lo suficiente para engañar a los ojos de un buscador. Decididamente Harry no bebería de ese ponche, y tampoco dejaría que Malfoy lo hiciera.

—Aquí tienen —dijo Blaise, entregando un vaso a Harry y otro a Malfoy—, ponche recién salido. Beban antes de que se derrita el hielo —agregó, con una sonrisa extraña que Harry interpretó como peligrosa.

Harry tenía dos opciones:

1) Dejar que Malfoy bebiera y esperar a ver si presentaba los mismos síntomas que los demás, para así poder estampar contra la pared a Zabini y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

2) Evitar que Malfoy bebiera el poche, y descubrir que pasaba por otros medios.

Por supuesto, Harry eligió la segunda. Malfoy se disponía a probar el ponche y Harry iba a impedírselo cuando dos cuerpos chocaron contra ellos, aparentemente de alguna de las personas que correteaban y daban vueltas, todo a la vez. Eran Luna y Neville. El impacto había derramado ambos vasos sobre sus respectivos dueños, ensuciando sus ropas.

— ¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí! —dijeron Neville y Luna al unísono. Neville estrechó su mano, y Luna le dio un sonoro y poco delicado beso en los labios, que le dejó aturdido.

— ¡Y has llegado con Draco! —Chilló Luna, abrazando a Malfoy tan fuertemente, que este no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.

—No hemos venido juntos —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Sólo nos hemos conseguido en la entrada.

— ¿Quieres decir que no son amigos? —preguntó la chica, un tanto decepcionada, actuando como una niña pequeña.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Malfoy, ya que la conversación lo incluía también a él.

—Oh… —profirió Luna, para luego intercambiar una mirada extraña con Neville. De inmediato Neville se apresuró a decir:

— ¡Rayos! Les hemos arruinado la ropa. Vengan con nosotros, para que puedan asearse.

Haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de los dos hombres, Luna y Neville los arrastraron por las muñecas fuera del Gran Comedor, con el pretexto de llevarles a los aseos para limpiar sus ropas.

—Chicos, no es necesario. Los hechizos de limpieza no son tan complicados, y esta ropa no es demasiado costosa…

—Habla por ti, Potter. Este traje me costó más que todo tu guardarropa, y si Lovegood y Longbottom quieren redimirse pues déjalos.

Harry rodo los ojos y se dejó guiar por el pasillo. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que había estado en Hogwarts pero recordaba muy bien donde quedaban los baños, y sus amigos no parecían estarlos llevando hacia uno de ellos. Más bien parecían estarlos guiando a…

—Neville ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar donde puedan… asearse…

Habían doblado en una esquina, y ahora se encontraban caminando directamente hacia una puerta de madera.

—Por este pasillo no hay aseos, Longbottom —dijo Malfoy, percatándose también de la extraña ruta a la cual habían sido guiados.

—Lo sabemos… — dijo Luna, con voz soñadora al llegar frente a la puerta.

— ¿Necesitan algo de aquí? —volvió a preguntar Harry. Confiaba ciegamente en Neville, pero esta vez no estaba tan seguro de sí debería hacerlo.

—No —dijo con calma, mientras acercaba una mano a la manija de la puerta—. Es para ustedes.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Longbo…?.—Chillo Malfoy, pero no pudo terminar pues fue empujado por Luna hacia Harry, quién sólo tuvo tiempo de atraparle para que no cayera antes de escuchar un…

— ¡Spotify! —Dijeron Neville y Luna al unísono, apuntando hacia Malfoy y Harry. El moreno sacó su varita para conjurar un Protego, pero por la rapidez del ataque no pudo resguardarlos del todo.

Aturdidos, ambos chicos fueron arrojados detrás de la puerta hacia un reducido espacio en el que apenas y cabían dos personas sentadas en el suelo. Se escuchó un Colloportus por parte de Neville y la puerta se selló con un sonido de succión. Harry se incorporó cómo pudo y aporreó la puerta con el puño, buscando su varita con la mirada, pues al ser lanzado dentro de ese espacio la varita se le había caído.

—Neville Longbottom, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

— ¡Queremos que sean amigos! —Chilló Luna del otro lado de la puerta. Sin duda sus amigos estaban afectados por lo que sea que les pasara a todos en esa fiesta, creían que encerrarlo con Malfoy era la mejor idea para volverlos amigos.

— ¿Y de que les sirve a ustedes que Malfoy y yo seamos amigos? —Gritó, mientras vislumbraba su varita por debajo de una de las piernas del rubio, que seguía semi inconsciente en el suelo.

Se agachó para tomarla y tuvo que levantar por completo la pierna del Slytherin para conseguirlo. Los músculos del rubio se tensaron, dándole a Harry la oportunidad de sentir con claridad el torneado contorno de esa extremidad de Malfoy. Inmediatamente, el moreno soltó la pierna del otro, quién profirió un quejido porque su rodilla había impactado contra una de las paredes.

—Luna y yo estamos seguros de que ustedes serían perfectos como amigos. Te queremos, Harry, y deseamos que puedas contar con alguien que te comprenda. Malfoy lo puede hacer…

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Harry, con sarcasmo, hacia afuera de la puerta— Pues dudo que Malfoy esté interesado en mi amistad… Ya verán cuando salga de aquí, me las van a pagar…

Varita en mano, Harry se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero la voz de Neville lo paralizó.

—Es inútil que intentes utilizar el Alohomora con esa puerta, Harry Potter. Luna ha conjurado un Adiunctis no verbal, y la puerta sólo se abrirá cuando tú y Malfoy hayan resuelto sus diferencias. Y ya sabes lo obstinado que puede ser ese hechizo.

Descorazonado, pues conocía muy bien el hechizo inventado por la misma Luna, Harry se dejó caer por la pared cerca de la puerta.

—Es decir que nos dejarán morir de inanición… —dijo con las manos en el cabello, sin saber qué hacer.

—No seas dramático, Harry —respondió Luna— Nunca dejaríamos que murieses. Somos tus amigos.

—Menos mal —dijo Harry, sarcástico.

—Cuando los metimos allí, les arrojamos un pequeño bolso de cuero. Búscalo por el suelo. En él hay provisiones para una semana. No creo que duren más de un par de horas en hacerse amigos, pero por si acaso…

Inmediatamente, el moreno detectó el fulano bolso. Muy parecido al bolso encantado de Hermione.

—Adiós, Harry. No intentes gritar. Aplicaré un Muffliato en cuanto me vaya. Apuesto que te has fijado cuando llegaste al Gran Comedor en lo potentes que pueden ser mis muffliatos —comentó Neville con algo de orgullo en su voz.

—Adiós, Harry. Te queremos —se despidió Luna.

Luego, no se escuchó nada más.

Harry observaba hacia un punto en el vacío, desconcertado. ¿Por qué sus amigos le habían hecho esto? ¿Era este el plan desde el inicio? ¿Encerrarlo con Malfoy? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Hermione no cesó hasta conseguir que asistiera a la fiesta? ¿Sabría Malfoy de esto? La última interrogante quedó inmediatamente contestada al observar el extraño ángulo que formaba el cuerpo de Malfoy en el suelo. Un espacio demasiado pequeño para que la altura del rubio le permitiera acostarse cómodamente. _Por supuesto que no lo sabía_ pensó Harry. Si lo hubiese sabido no habrían tenido que desmayarlo.

El ojiverde observó el sitio por primera vez desde que habían sido arrojados a él. Era pequeño, no más de metro y medio de ancho y largo. Parecía ser un armario de escobas, o un ropero para abrigos, y al moreno le recordó aquella extraña entrevista con Rita Skeeter durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Estaba totalmente vacío salvo por ellos dos y lo que parecía ser una frazada con los colores de Gryffindor. _Seguramente fueron ellos_ pensó Harry, ya que si sus amigos habían colocado comida en la bolsa para una semana, bien habrían podido dejarles una manta para pasar la noche.

La única fuente de luz era una lámpara, ubicada en el techo, y los pequeños hases de luz que se colaban por las rendijas de la puerta. Aparentemente no había más salida que la sellada por Neville y Luna, y al no haber herramientas ni nada con que arremeter contra la puerta, estaban atrapados. El único plan de escape parecía ser hacer las paces, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, con el rubio Slytherin. Harry se puso de rodillas cerca de Malfoy y lo zarandeó suavemente para espabilarle.

—Malfoy… Malfoy despierta.

—Mi padre se enterará de esto, sangres sucia… — Balbuceó el platinado, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le ayudó a sentarse, recostándolo de una de las paredes. Susurró un Renervate y volvió a sentarse en una esquina, mientras el rubio abría los ojos y sacaba su varita apuntándola a todos lados.

—Ah… Ah… Maldición, Potter. ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Por qué estamos en este sucio hueco?

—Neville y Luna, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí… Esos desadaptados nos lanzaron hechizos aturdidores ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—Quieren que nos hagamos amigos, y nos encerraron aquí hasta que lo logremos.

— ¿¡Qué, QUÉ!? ¿Acaso quieren que muramos de inanición?

—Eso fue lo que les dije. Nos dejaron provisiones y una manta. Han perdido la razón… —dijo el moreno, con la mirada perdida y abrazándose las rodillas.

—Esa Lovegood nunca fue muy cuerda, pero siempre tuve la impresión de que Longbottom poseía al menos sentido común. Caras vemos… ¿Intentaste gritar? Tal vez haya alguien cuerdo allá afuera todavía.

—Neville aplicó un Muffliato.

—Oh… ¿Y que se supone que hagamos ahora?

—No lo sé, Malfoy. No voy por la vida con un plan para hacerme tu amigo, ¿sabes? Luna hechizó la puerta para no dejarnos salir hasta que resolvamos nuestras diferencias. Es un hechizo que ella misma inventó, y suele ser muy temperamental. No nos dejará salir hasta que hagamos exactamente lo que Luna tenía en mente cuando lo lanzó. Y por cómo van las cosas, podría haber pensado en que nos besábamos o que dormíamos abrazados… Mis amigos se han vuelto locos…— Concluyó, con un hilo de voz.

El moreno creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del Slytherin, o tal vez fuera la mala iluminación, así que lo pasó por alto. El platinado guardó la varita y se sentó en la posición del loto, con sus largas piernas una encima de la otra. Tomó la bolsa de cuero al lado de Harry y la abrió para explorarla.

—Wao, de verdad que hay un banquete aquí adentro ¿Quieres algo, Potter?

—Sólo si tienes Whisky de Fuego…

—No hay. Pero tal vez el gran salvador del mundo mágico se conforme con Vino de Ortigas.

— Si no hay nada más fuerte…

El rubio sacó dos copas y una botella de vino del bolso, y volvió a cerrarlo. Destapó el vino y lo sirvió, tendiéndole una copa al moreno.

—Por nuestros ex compañeros de clase, que se han vuelto todos locos —dijo Malfoy, alzando la copa, la cual Harry chocó con la suya, en señal de aprobación del brindis. Luego, ambos hombres bebieron el contenido entero de sus copas de un solo trago.

—Por cierto. Olvidé mencionar que creo que Zabini es el responsable por el caos de la fiesta —comentó el moreno, sirviéndose más vino.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Malfoy, alzando una ceja— ¿Y por qué lo dices? Por lo que sabemos podrían ser tus casamenteros amiguitos…

—No. Estoy casi seguro de que fueron Zabini y Nott ¿No te pareció extraño que en medio de tanto caos Zabini insistiera en que probáramos el ponche? A mi sí. Y estoy seguro de que lo vi guardarse un frasco de vidrio en la chaqueta justo antes de darnos los tragos. Que por cierto, aún llevamos encima —Puntualizó el moreno, reparando en la mancha color rosa de su camisa blanca.

— ¿De qué color era el frasco? —Preguntó el rubio, palpando su camisa de seda en busca seguramente de restos de ponche.

—Rojo sangre —respondió el ojiverde, quitándose la bufanda, y tras revisar que no estuviese manchada de ponche, la doblo y colocó a un lado. Acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

— ¿Rojo has dicho? Ese maldito Zabini, con razón su insistencia en que yo… ¡Wow, wow, wow, Potter! ¡Espera! Entiendo que quieras salir de aquí, pero no creo que _esa_ sea la manera —chilló Malfoy, alarmado ante la inminente desnudez parcial del Gryffindor.

Harry, sin entender del todo la insinuación de Malfoy hasta que se percató de lo que hacía, puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó la camisa por completo. Luego se la arrojó al Slytherin, que la atrapó utilizando los reflejos propios de un buscador de Quidditch.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy. No es por _eso_ que me quité la camisa. Es porque voy a limpiar los restos de ponche antes de que la mancha sea permanente. Si quieres, puedes darme la tuya.

— ¿Y dejar que arruines la seda china? Ni lo sueñes, Potter —respondió Malfoy, lanzándole la camisa a la cara al moreno.

—Como quieras —resolvió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Recogió su camisa, examinó la mancha de nuevo y susurró un Tergeo. La mancha brilló por un segundo, cubierta por espuma de jabón y de inmediato desapareció, dejándola inmaculadamente blanca.

Malfoy no pudo disimular su sorpresa, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. En vez de eso, se sirvió más vino.

—Vaya, Potter, no sabía que eras tan bueno con los hechizos de limpieza. Yo apenas y se hacer desaparecer el polvo de mi escritorio. Claro, no es que un Malfoy necesite saber de esas cosas…

Alzando una ceja de una forma extremadamente parecida a la del rubio, Harry tomó su camisa ya limpia y se le puso, abrochando sólo unos cuantos botones, pues se dijo que no tenía caso ponerse tan presentable si igual estaría encerrado en ese armario hasta Merlín sabía cuándo.

—Uno aprende muchas cosas cuando vive solo… ¿Me dejarás limpiar tu camisa ahora? O prefieres utilizar una camisa sucia y pegajosa hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Sopesando sus opciones, el rubio decidió que era mejor tener una camisa limpia y fresca en esta situación. Así que comenzó a quitarse la bufanda, luego la chaqueta, y por último la camisa.

—No te emociones, Potter. Sé que soy hermoso, pero no quiero que llenes este reducido armario con tus babas.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Malfoy, el moreno tomó la camisa de seda, examinó la mancha y ejecutó el Tergeo. La tela de seda quedó intacta, y la mancha desapareció. Luego se la devolvió a su dueño.

—Sana y salva, Sr. Malfoy —dijo, con una ridícula reverencia de la cabeza.

Malfoy la tomó con recelo y la examinó antes de ponérsela. Al igual que Harry, no intentó acomodarla mucho, pues no había caso.

—Gracias, Potter. Cuando necesite un mucamo, te llamaré.

—Oh, qué gran honor —respondió Harry, con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mano en el pecho, lo que causó una ligera risa por parte del rubio. Luego agregó— ¿Entonces conoces el frasco que tenía Zabini?

—Lamentablemente sí —confirmó Malfoy, dando un trago a su copa y sirviendo más en la de Harry—. Ese estúpido estuvo alardeando todo el mes de haber descubierto una tienda en el callejón Knockturn que vende artículos para fiesteros y depravados sexuales, como él. Lo vi traer al trabajo un frasco rojo con una poción deshinibidora, que según ese infeliz hacía que las personas fiestearan cómo los universitarios de las películas muggles. La verdad pensé que lo habían timado, pero aparentemente no fue así. Así que por eso encontramos ese bonito espectáculo al llegar al comedor. De seguro lo echó en el ponche, el degenerado —concluyó, dando un largo trago a su copa.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que todos están en modo toga?

—Sip. Universitarios hambrientos de fiesta —respondió el rubio, para luego soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy?

—Creo que ya sé por qué tus amiguitos nos encerraron en este armario. Nos están dando nuestros siete minutos en el paraíso —y acto seguido, volvió a reír.

Harry no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa del Slytherin. Tal vez fuera porque su usualmente perfecto cabello estaba desaliñado, o porque su camisa mal abrochada dejaba ver parte de su torso. Tal vez porque el vino le daba un aspecto sonrosado a sus mejillas cuando reía. O tal vez, simplemente fuera la mala iluminación y las copas de vino que él mismo había tomado. El caso es que el moreno estaba comenzando a pensar en Malfoy como un hombre bastante atractivo, y eso seguramente no estaba bien.

—Al menos estamos en nuestros cabales. Prefiero estar encerrado, pero sobrio, que afuera y afectado por la pócima de Zabini. Ya decía yo que no era una buena idea venir a esta fiesta.

—Y yo —secundó Malfoy—. Vine porque Zabini insistió, y ya vez, el desgraciado tenía planes retorcidos para mí. Y al parecer también para ti.

Harry se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Definitivamente estaba mejor aquí con Malfoy que afuera a merced del pervertido de Blaise Zabini. Se sirvió más vino, y la botella quedó completamente vacía.

—Por favor dime que hay más alcohol en ese bolso —dijo exprimiendo las últimas gotas de la botella color verde.

—Hay más vino de ortigas, y mucha comida ¿Crees que vengan por nosotros cuando pase el efecto de la poción?

—No lo sé… Supongo. Aunque he escuchado que las pociones deshinibidoras tienen un efecto resaca desmemorizante, así que hay posibilidades de que no recuerden que nos encerraron.

—Así que moriremos —sentenció el rubio, comenzando a destapar otra botella.

—Nuestra mejor opción es intentar lo que Luna sugirió… —aventuró el moreno.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que lo hagamos? Somos Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Nunca hemos sido amigos ¿Cómo serlo antes de morir deshidratados?

—Luna dijo que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

—Lovegood está colocada, gracias a la poción de Zabini y seguramente al humo azul del aparato que vimos.

—Igual podemos intentar conversar como magos civilizados y adultos. Tal vez eso sea lo que ellos quieren.

—De ser así, ya habríamos salido. Esta es la conversación más larga y adulta que hemos tenido en la vida. Nunca saldremos de aquí.

—Maldición, Malfoy ¿Podrías dejar de ser un cretino por un segundo? Estoy tratando de sacarnos de aquí. Al menos podrías colaborar un poco…

Malfoy calló y desvió la mirada. Tenía una idea de qué era eso que podía compartir con Potter para hacer las paces, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Resignado, tomó un poco de vino y comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando tenía once años, y me rechazaste, heriste mi ego. Ya sé que piensas que no tengo sentimientos, pero no sabes lo horrible que se siente que alguien rechace tu amistad a esa edad, sobre todo viniendo de una familia en la que nada se te ha negado…

Harry no supo que contestar. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla en seguida. Jamás pensó que a Malfoy le hubiera dolido su rechazo, mucho menos que se acordara de ello, pues había sucedido hace poco más de 17 años. Al no saber qué decir, el moreno se limitó a mirar fijamente al otro hombre. Hermione tenía razón, este no era el mismo Malfoy de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué me miras? ¡Di algo! Se supone que hagamos las paces ¿no? Pues que mejor que aclarar viejas rencillas… Si te incomoda mi comentario, bien puedes largarte. Ah, es cierto… NO PUEDES.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y tomó más vino. Era evidente que Malfoy quería restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, así que buscó en su cabeza algo que pudiera compartir con el Slytherin. Y ya que estaban, tal vez hubiera malentendidos que necesitaran ser resueltos.

—Está bien. Lamento haberte hechizado en sexto curso con el Sectumsempra. Casi te mato por estar metiendo mis narices en lo que no me importaba. Lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada. Creo que con la patada que te di en el Expreso de Hogwarts quedamos a mano. Gracias a Salazar que Snape estaba en esos baños, o estarías conversando con mi fantasma en este momento.

Ambos sonrieron, y se sirvieron más vino.

—Tal vez serías el novio de Myrtle la llorona. Hasta podrían haber sido una linda pareja.

—Muy gracioso, Potter. Pero no. Myrtle no es… mi tipo.

— ¿Lo dices por las coletas? Seguramente se habría hecho un nuevo look sólo para estar contigo.

—No lo digo por eso, idiota. Es solo que Myrtle no está en el bando correcto…

Harry creyó entender mal. No podía ser. No Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Quieres decir que eres gay, Malfoy?

—Y muy orgulloso, muchas gracias —confirmó el rubio, brindando para sí mismo y tomando un largo trago.

—Pero Pansy Parkinson…

—Es mi amiga. Y fue una tapadera.

—Y tu matrimonio…

—Arreglado. Astoria necesitaba alguien sangre pura que se casara con ella para que sus padres la dejaran en paz. No fuimos más que amigos. Nunca la toqué, salvo para besarla en reuniones públicas y por supuesto en nuestra boda. Hasta esparcí rumores de haberla engañado sólo para que ella quedara como la buena y yo como el malo durante el divorcio.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, un poco aturdido por tanta información—. Así que no eran ideas mías cuando creía verte mirando el trasero de los demás jugadores del equipo de Slytherin.

—No, Potter. No lo imaginabas. Era un adolescente y estaba muy hormonal.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Nunca lo supo. Murió en Azkaban pensando que su hijo estaba felizmente casado con una mujer sangre pura y que seguiría el linaje familiar. Madre sí que lo sabía, creo que lo sabía antes de que yo lo supiera, pero esperó pacientemente hasta que se lo confesé luego de divorciarme de Astoria.

—Tal vez por eso es que Neville y Luna piensan que tú podrías entenderme. Eres divorciado, y yo acabo de divorciarme también.

—Lo que ellos no saben es que mi matrimonio nunca fue real.

—Pues no. No creo que nadie lo sepa.

—Granger lo sabe. Esa sabelotodo lo descubrió incluso antes de que la prensa anunciara la separación. Creo que nunca debí darle tanta confianza durante el trabajo.

—Hermione es muy lista. Y muy intuitiva. Me alegro que hayan hecho las paces ustedes dos.

—Es muy divertida también. Jamás pensé que detrás de ese insoportable cerebro se escondiera una persona agradable. A la final creo que si ella y yo pudimos arreglar diferencias, lo de nosotros dos no está tan perdido, Potter.

—Puede ser… —aceptó Harry, terminando su copa. Con esta ya eran cinco, así que decidió dejar de beber durante un rato. Por eso, y porque con cada copa veía a Malfoy más y más atractivo.

—Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Es obvio que te van los calderos y no las varitas ¿O estoy equivocado?

—Eres asqueroso, Malfoy ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé. De tanto andar con Zabini alguna mala costumbre tenía que terminar adoptando. No des rodeos y cuenta algo. Yo te he dicho un sucio secreto, es tu turno. A menos que quieras quedarte más tiempo encerrado con un Slytherin homosexual.

—Tus preferencias sexuales no me molestan, Malfoy. Además, prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo que allá afuera con ese montón de locos.

—Ay, Potter, me vas a hacer llorar -dijo Malfoy, con tono afectado.

— Gilipollas… —susurró Harry. Definitivamente por muy gay que dijese ser, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy.

— ¿Chupapollas? —Preguntó el rubio, entre horrorizado y divertido— Potter, no van ni cinco minutos y ya estás divulgando mis intimidades ¡Qué clase de amigos se consigue uno!

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas, a la vez que Malfoy se terminaba la segunda botella.

— ¿Vas a contarme algo o tendré que darte veritaserum?

— ¿Cargas veritaserum?

—3 gotas. Sólo para emergencias.

—De verdad que eres raro.

—Creía que ya habíamos puntualizado eso. Ahora, tu historia.

Resignado, Harry respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

—Mi historia no es para nada interesante, Malfoy. Al menos no como todo el mundo piensa. He estado enamorado de Ginny desde que tenía 16 años. Esperé por ella cuando se fue de gira con las Harpies al salir de Hogwarts. Esperé a que estuviera lista para casarse, hasta que a nos unimos hace 6 años. Pero eso ya lo sabes, lo sabe todo el mundo. Yo la amaba. Pensé que todo estaba bien. Pero hace unos 6 meses Ginny me dijo que quería el divorcio. Pensé que me engañaba, pero ella no es así. Su razón fue simple, pero aún no la entiendo del todo. Me escribió esta carta y me pidió que no habláramos más del tema—. Harry hizo aparecer un pedazo de pergamino con su varita, y se lo tendió a Malfoy.

_"Siento que jamás podrás sentir por mí la pasión que alguna vez vi en tus ojos, cuando tenías 16. Nunca antes te vi perseguir algo con tanta determinación, con tanto deseo. Y nunca más lo vi de nuevo. Espero que seas feliz, pero conmigo sé que no podrás serlo"_

— ¿La engañaste en sexto curso, Potter?

— ¡Claro que no! En sexto nos enamoramos. Lo único que hice en sexto, aparte de pensar en Ginny, fue perseguirte a ti cuando creí que eras un… —Harry dejó de hablar. Acababa de descubrir lo que su ex esposa había querido decirle en aquella carta. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo ¿Era posible que Ginny pensara que estaba enamorado de Malfoy en sexto curso?

—Cuando creías que era un mortífago, ya—completó Malfoy, pensando que Harry había callado por lo incómodo de la frase—. Pues acabas de verme sin camisa, y no llevo la marca tenebrosa, así que nunca fui realmente un mortífago. Sólo fui un juguete para manipular a mis padres.

—Lo sé. Lo supe desde que no me delataste en Malfoy Manor. Pudiste haber dejado que me mataran…

— ¿Y perderme de tus patéticos insultos? Jamás, cuatro ojos.

Harry sonrió. En verdad que Malfoy era muy atractivo, y admitía que cuando estuvo en sexto llegó a pensar que su obsesión por él iba más allá de simple curiosidad investigativa. Pero de allí a ser la razón del fracaso en su matrimonio…

— ¿Cómo descubriste que eras gay, Malfoy?

La pregunta tomó al rubio desprevenido. Pero con una pequeña sonrisa se limitó a responder.

—Las chicas nunca me llamaron la atención. Tuve muchos encuentros con chicas cuando estaba en cuarto curso. Las chicas Beauxbatons parecían verse atraídas por mi apellido, y por mi cabello rubio. Y eso estaba bien, pero nunca sentí verdadera pasión por ellas. Incluso con Pansy intenté tener un romance, pero el cariño no llegaba a ser el de un amante. No me malentiendas, amo a esa mujer, pero nunca la llegué a amar de la manera en que se supone que amas a una pareja. Era más instinto protector que otra cosa —agregó pensativo—. Fue ella la que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con mujeres. Trató de emparejarme con la persona que me gustaba en ese entonces, pero él no estaba… disponible, así que me arregló una cita con Adrian Pucey en Hogsmeade. Fue la cita más vergonzosa de toda mi vida, y con Adrian descubrí y exploré mi homosexualidad. Pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Lástima que no sobreviviera a la batalla. Era un buen tipo… ¿Por qué la pregunta, Potter? ¿Estás teniendo dudas?

Harry se aclaró la garganta, que pedía a gritos mas vino de ortigas, y desvió la mirada.

—Es solo… es solo que creo que acabo de descubrir las razones de Ginny…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son?

—Creo… Creo que Ginny pensó que estaba enamorado de ti en sexto. Cuando te perseguía y todo eso. Y aparentemente le parece que me apasioné más en ese momento que durante nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh… —murmuró Malfoy, apurándose en destapar otra botella de vino. Esta información justificaba con creces el haber venido a esta estúpida fiesta. Cuando bebió otro sorbo de vino, agregó—. Creo que tu ex esposa tiene razón. Estabas obsesionado conmigo en sexto, Potter, no lo niegues. Tal vez no enamorado, pero ¡me seguías hasta los baños! Vamos, que eso no es normal.

—Lo sé. Estaba obsesionado contigo, idiota. Pero si hubiera estado enamorado de ti, ¿no crees que me hubiera dado cuenta?

—Tal vez. O tal vez estabas tan ocupado negándolo que se te pasó. Igual y ese mismo año estabas enamorado de Ginevra. Sólo tienes que comparar tu obsesión por mí con tu obsesión por ella. Y tendrás tu respuesta —estableció Malfoy, tomando la copa vacía de Harry y llenándola de vino.

—Sí. Comparar…

Harry sabía la respuesta. Por primera vez en meses sabía exactamente lo que su ex esposa había querido decir con eso de que no podría jamás ser feliz con ella. Estuvo enamorado de Malfoy en sexto. Le puso más empeño a su búsqueda de pistas acerca del rubio que a su relación con la pelirroja. Vamos, que la chica tuvo que besarle en frente de todos para que Harry se decidiera a dar el paso. El moreno estaba aturdido. Tal vez fuera el vino de ortigas, o los recientes descubrimientos. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, se debiera a la cercanía de su evidentemente secreto amor del pasado.

— ¿Qué me miras, Potter? ¿Tengo una bandera arcoíris en la frente?

—No… Es sólo… ¿Por qué no dejaste que los mortífagos me asesinaran?

Malfoy quedó en silencio. Sabía la respuesta. Pero no estaba seguro de que el moreno estuviera listo para escucharla.

—No lo sé, Potter. Quizá porque no quería ver morir a nadie conocido.

—Dijiste que en Hogwarts te gustaba alguien que no estaba disponible ¿Quién era, Malfoy?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Potty.

—Malfoy… Ese alguien… ¿Ese alguien era yo?

Harry se había arrodillado, y ahora estaba a gatas frente a Malfoy, con sus rostros uno frente al otro. Draco estaba acorralado. Sabía que algún día tendría que confesarlo, pero no se imaginó que sería justo ese día.

—Sí, Potter. Eras tú ¿Satisfecho?

El moreno se quedó petrificado. Sus pupilas contraídas por la sorpresa y su mirada esmeralda fija en esos ojos plata que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno. No supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. _Yo y mi gran boca _pensó, para luego regresarse a su esquina, abrazando las rodillas y mirando la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta.

Malfoy le observó sentarse con el corazón en un puño. Su rostro no reflejaba sus sentimientos, pues sabía perfectamente cómo ocultarlos, pero su corazón era otra historia. Latía desbocadamente, y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que el moreno podía escucharlo. Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio el moreno habló, con la mirada aún fija en la puerta.

—Yo… Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo admití. No lo de que yo te gustara —aclaró rápidamente—, sino lo que aparentemente mi ex esposa descubrió sin mi ayuda. Ahora entiendo por qué me acusó de falta de pasión. Esos días de sexto curso yo prácticamente vivía para perseguirte, para descubrir qué tramabas. Te seguía de maneras que ni siquiera imaginas, siempre estaba pensando en ti, en lo que estarías haciendo en ese instante… Creo que sin proponérmelo me enamoré de ti…

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos por la sorprendente revelación, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Harry, que seguía con la mirada perdida hacía la puerta. El moreno continuó.

—En el fondo quería ayudarte, quería evitar que cometieras una locura. Éramos enemigos, pero nunca pensé en ti como alguien villano. Tu nivel de maldad se limitaba a bromas pesadas y a insultos de niño mimado y malcriado, pero no al nivel de villanía y frialdad que se requiere para matar. Creo que quería descubrirte sólo para ayudarte. Y me enamoré de ti, y de tu causa perdida.

Harry volvió la vista hacia Malfoy, quién había logrado recomponer su expresión. Era la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta, la primera vez que admitía ante sí mismo que en algún momento estuvo enamorado del rubio.

—Yo ya no soy un niño perdido, Potter —alegó el rubio, en un tono neutral y con un dejo de resentimiento en los ojos que bajo la pobre iluminación del lugar era casi indetectable—. En ese tiempo tuviste razón acerca de mí, pero ya no soy esa persona. Y si te enamoraste de alguien a quien podías salvar, te informo que ese alguien ya no existe más. Tengo muchos años salvándome a mí mismo, y a otros, por mi trabajo en San Mungo. Ya no soy más el que no tuvo opción, ahora tomo mis propias decisiones.

—Sé que ya no eres esa persona, y sé que esta no es exactamente la mejor declaración de amor de todas. Pero estos momentos contigo me han servido para entender las razones de mi fallido matrimonio, y para entenderme a mí mismo. Ya no eres el de antes, Draco. Ahora eres mejor. Y me gustaría mucho poder conocer a este nuevo tú.

Draco dudó un momento, pero luego extendió su mano hacia el moreno, y con una sonrisa ladeada, exclamó:

—Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. Soy Gay. Trabajo en San Mungo. Ya no juzgo a las personas de acuerdo a su árbol genealógico, no dejo que absolutamente nadie decida por mí, y soy el responsable de cada uno de mis actos.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco, y la estrechó. Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, pero con un fuerte agarre. Una oleada de calor recorrió al moreno, comenzando en la palma de su mano y extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Mucho gusto, Draco. Soy Harry Potter. Soy Auror. Estoy divorciado. No quería venir a esta fiesta, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. No estoy seguro de si soy gay o no, pues sólo he tenido relaciones con mujeres, y en la vida sólo me he enamorado de un hombre.

Draco le soltó de inmediato. Su contacto quemaba, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que le saltara encima a ese indefenso y confundido Gryffindor. Pero no podía permitirse tal cosa. No quería confundirle más, o arriesgarse a ser rechazado. Se maldijo mentalmente por su mala suerte.

— ¿No sabes si eres gay? Eso sí que es un problema —dijo con una sonrisa bonachona que el moreno correspondió.

—Me apasioné por un chico cuando tenía 16 —relató el moreno, como quien cuenta una anécdota a un viejo conocido—, pero hasta ahora descubrí que me había enamorado. Y mi esposa me dejó porque no era lo suficientemente apasionado…

—Cómo gay certificado, puedes contar con mi asesoría cuando quieras. Aunque tu poca experiencia es un problema. Primero necesitas darte cuenta de qué es lo que te va realmente, si las brujas o los magos. Mientras no lo tengas claro, seguirás igual.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme, Draco?

—Por supuesto, pero no sé cómo podría hacerlo, Potter. Hasta que no intentes tener algo con un hombre nunca podrás comparar. Generalmente uno define esas cosas en la adolescencia, pero creo que siempre hay tiempo para cambiar —comentó el rubio, quién se había vuelto a servir vino y ahora se disponía a tomar un trago.

—Draco… Yo… Draco, quiero que me beses.

Draco se atragantó con el licor. Tosiendo, el rubio apartó inmediatamente la copa y miró al otro a la cara. Harry estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero tenía esa expresión decidida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—Porque es lo que quiero. Si en verdad deseas ayudarme, por favor bésame. Necesito saber si en verdad he sido gay todo este tiempo y no me había percatado. Y tú fuiste el objeto de mis deseos en mi adolescencia, aún sin saber que me podían atraer los hombres. Si me besas, tal vez pueda comparar. Si me besas, tal vez me estés ayudando.

Draco no se lo podía creer. Harry Potter, su antiguo enemigo de Hogwarts, su antiguo amor secreto, estaba delante de él pidiéndole un beso. _Definitivamente esta es una noche de locos_ pensó. Lo miró un momento, y decidió tomar esa oportunidad que jamás pensó que le llegara.

—Ven aquí Potter. Siéntate a mi lado un momento.

Harry obedeció, y ambos hombres se acomodaron uno al lado del otro en el minúsculo espacio. Draco se ladeó para encarar al ojiverde, y buscó su mirada.

—Potter, ¿estás completamente seguro?

—Completamente —respondió el otro—. Si ya no te gusto, Malfoy, simplemente cierra los ojos. No me molestaré. Pero en verdad quiero saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo.

—No es eso, Potter. No es que no me gustes… Al contrario… Yo… Es decir, eres un hombre muy atractivo…

Draco, elocuente por naturaleza, ahora había olvidado como decir una frase coherente. Decidió callar y pasar a la acción. No perdería esta oportunidad ni porque el mismísimo Abraxas Malfoy se regresara de su tumba para impedírselo.

—Sólo hazlo, Draco. Es un simple beso.

El rubio se levantó e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo frente a él. Una vez de pie, Draco tomó cuidadosamente los lentes del moreno y se los metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. El ojiverde desvió la mirada. A pesar de ver borroso por causa de su miopía, sabía que era observado directamente por aquel Slytherin y estar sin sus lentes le hacía sentir indefenso.

—Potter, déjame ver esos ojos tuyos por un momento —pidió el rubio, tomándolo del mentón y alzando su rostro para ver mejor. Los ojos del rubio se perdieron en esa mirada esmeralda, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas por la excitación del momento—. Ahora quiero que los cierres. Si te voy a besar, será un beso Malfoy marca registrada, ¿está bien?

El moreno asintió ligeramente. Bajo esa tenue luz los rasgos de Malfoy se acentuaban, dándole cierto aire misterioso y tentador. Jamás se había percatado de lo atractivo que era, y a estas alturas Harry ya estaba completamente seguro de su homosexualidad. _Merlín, en verdad me gustan los hombres_ pensó entre aturdido y resignado. Cerró los ojos mientras Malfoy lo tomaba de las mejillas con ambas manos. Pasó uno de sus pulgares suavemente por los labios del ojiverde, delineándolos con calma. La piel le quemaba allí donde el rubio tocaba, y se sorprendió a si mismo deseando ser besado por ese hombre que hasta hacía algunas horas había sido su enemigo de toda la vida.

Draco se acercó lentamente, besó primero su frente, luego la punta de esa nariz cincelada, cada una de sus mejillas, y su barbilla. Al llegar a los labios rozó suavemente lo suyos con los del moreno, apenas haciendo el contacto suficiente para tentarle. Se quedó unos momentos así, tan cerca del otro y a la vez tan lejos de él. Y finalmente le besó. Un beso tímido en principio, tierno y gentil que el moreno correspondió. Las manos de Harry, que antes habían estado inmóviles, ahora se enroscaban en el cabello del Slytherin, acercándole más, pidiéndole silenciosamente que profundizara el beso. Y así lo hizo el rubio, permitiéndole a su lengua juguetear con la del otro, recorriendo cada rincón de ese templo en donde tantas veces soñó estar.

Harry comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda de Draco, tomándole por la cintura y pegándolo más hacia su cuerpo. Quería estar más cerca de él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor. Y de repente lo supo. Supo que quería estar con este hombre y que lo había querido siempre. Este era por mucho el beso más ardiente que había dado y recibido en la vida. Ya entendía las acusaciones de Ginny de no ser apasionado, y es que no era falta de pasión, era simple incompatibilidad. Pero con Draco eso no estaba sucediendo. Con él parecía encajar perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Por fin se detuvieron, más por falta de aire que por otra cosa. Draco seguía sujetando las mejillas del moreno y Harry lo sujetaba por la cintura. Respiraban entrecortadamente, sin poder dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ambos con el cabello desordenado y el sudor perlando sus frentes. Ambos con el deseo dibujado en cada pupila. No era necesario expresar con palabras lo que sus cuerpos habían expresado con hechos, querían ir más allá y ambos lo sabían. De repente se oyó un sonido de succión y la puerta se entreabrió. Ambos hombres se separaron riendo nerviosamente.

—Esa Lovegood es una pervertida —dijo Draco, acomodándose la camisa y el cabello que el moreno había alborotado—. Mira que bloquear la puerta hasta que nos diéramos un beso. Qué clase de amigos te gastas, eh Potter —bromeó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

No tuvo tiempo de llegar, pues inmediatamente el moreno lo tomó de nuevo por la cintura y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Ambos se miraron y Draco intentó decir algo, pero Harry habló primero.

—Ese besó ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida, Malfoy. Ahora que te tengo, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por las palabras del moreno. Jamás pensó que esto pudiera pasar, mucho menos de mutuo acuerdo. Y la frase de Harry no hacía más que confirmar que sus súplicas a los dioses finalmente habían sido escuchadas. Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a intentar algo con él, y el rubio no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tus dudas? —Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y alzando una ceja de forma característica— Todo eso de "No sé si soy gay" y "Sólo he tenido relaciones con mujeres".

—Mis dudas las mandaste a la mierda hace un momento con esos labios tuyos—murmuró el moreno, muy cerca de los labios del otro—. Y si para estar contigo debo considerarme gay, entonces ponme una camiseta de arcoíris y sácame a pasear a la calle —confirmó sonriendo.

—No quiero ponerte ropa, Potter. No en este momento, al menos…

—Y yo tampoco quiero salir a la calle, Malfoy. Tenemos comida para una semana, ¿no es así?

Lentamente, el ojiverde se acercó a los labios de Malfoy, saboreándolos cómo un exquisito manjar.

— ¿No crees que se den cuenta? —Preguntó el rubio, sobre los labios del otro.

—No. Están muy ocupados con su fiesta de reencuentro. Yo en cambio, quiero recuperar el valioso tiempo perdido.

— ¿A sí? Pues yo también, Potter. Por lo que a mí concierne, esa puerta sigue cerrada —declaró el Slytherin, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cerrada hasta que arreglemos nuestras diferencias —afirmó Harry, acercándole más a su cuerpo con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba su varita mágica—. Esta noche saldaremos cuentas tú y yo, rubio. Colloportus… Nox.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ ¿Qué les ha parecido? No hay lemon, pero quedó decente ^^, El que adivine el nombre del programa muggle que Harry veía en la tv, se gana 10 puntos para su casa XD Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

21/12/12 ~ 26/12/12

_Maye._


End file.
